In the soul of a God of Chaos
by FrostIronFan
Summary: Tony Stark/Loki Un an et demie après la bataille de New York, Tony Stark ne pense qu'à une seule personne : Pepper Potts. Mais cette dernière semble froide pour une raison qu'il ignore. Mais une autre affaire vient le bousculer, le SHIELD convoque tous les Avengers.
1. Convocation

**New York, tour Stark.**

« Monsieur, Miss Pepper vous attends dans le salon. »

Tony Stark était torse nu dans son atelier. Il tenait dans sa main gauche la partie thoracique de son armure et dans la main droite un fer à souder. Des écrans d'ordinateurs flottaient autour de lui, affichant une multitude d'informations qu'il faisait glisser avec ses doigts. Il finit d'une gorgée le fond de sa tasse de café tout en prenant un tee-shirt. Il se dépêche de quitter la pièce tout en enfilent son vêtement légèrement illuminé pas son réacteur Ark. Dans les couloirs de sa villa, les vitres lui permettaient de pouvoir se recoiffer correctement et prendre une posture virile digne du grand Iron Man. Arrivé dans la pièce spacieuse, son regard se posa vite sur la femme admirant la vue derrière la baie vitrée. On pouvait y voir une grande partie de New York, elle ne se lassait jamais de voir la ville en effervescence. Elle se retourna après avoir entendu des bruits de pas.

« Salut. » Dit Stark en la dévorant des yeux.  
« Bonjour Tony. »

Pepper était comme d'habitude impeccable.  
Aujourd'hui, elle avait une jupe rouge et un haut blanc dessinant parfaitement son corps. Un maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux et des boucles d'oreilles fines étaient cachées par ses cheveux blonds. Elle tenait dans ses mains de la paperasse. Tony affichait toujours un sourire ensorceleur en sa présence. Mais la plus part du temps, lorsqu'elle venait chez lui, c'était pour parler de l'entreprise Stark et de sa gestion.

« Ce matin il y avait une réunion, » dit-elle en posant ses papiers sur la table basse. « Et sans surprise, tu n'y étais pas. »

Avec talent, Tony lui envoya un air étonné, comme s'il n'était pas au courant de cette réunion. L'espace d'un instant, Pepper sourit puis continua son sermon.

« JARVIS a du t'en informer. » Affirme-t-elle. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, Miss Pepper. » Confirme l'IA.

« Eh ! » Grogne Tony en regardant le plafond pour s'adresser à son majordome.

Stark n'avait plus aucune excuse. Il usa alors de son charme pour se faire pardonner une fois de plus. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit une main de Pepper dans les siennes. Son regard est profond, la femme ne sais pas comment réagir sur le coup. Elle inspira une grande bouffé d'air et fit un air un peu blasé.

« Ne me fait pas ce regard Tony, ça ne fonctionne pas. » Elle enlève sa main et se lève. « Ces papiers sont plus ou moins importants, j'ai besoin de tes signatures et que tu en prennes sérieusement conscience. Je reviendrai plus tard. » Dit-elle avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

Les bruit de talon s'éloignèrent progressivement. Tony soupir et prends les papiers pour les analyser sans motivation. Puis il les jeta sur la table basse, réfléchissant à Pepper. Il l'aime c'est sûr, et il est presque sûr que c'est réciproque. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle est impénétrable. Lorsqu'ils se voient, c'est pour parler travail. Il lui fait parfaitement confiance et sait qu'il peut compter sur elle pour s'occuper de l'entreprise à sa place. Depuis longtemps, c'est comme cela. Il ne voudrait pas s'arrêter à une relation patron/assistante et aller plus loin dans leur relation. Il l'avait sauvé plusieurs fois, ils étaient comme une équipe soudée depuis que Stark est le héros des Etats-Unis. Lorsque Tony avait était attaqué par Ivan Vanko lors du Grand Prix de Monaco, elle était là avec Happy pour lui fournir l'amure IronMan. Lorsqu'il était en mauvaise posture devant Aldrich Killian, elle l'a sauvé. Elle supporte son mauvais caractère et gère son entreprise, cette femme est un trésor, se dit-il. Les souvenirs s'embrouillent dans sa tête puis il se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers son atelier.

« Monsieur, il a un appel de Fury pour vous. » Coupe JARVIS.

Tony lève les yeux au ciel. Encore le SHIELD. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il déteste le SHIELD et tout ce que touche à cette foutu organisation. Il devait souvent se forcer pour rester en bonne entente avec eux car le SHIELD peut être un ennemi redoutable.

« Dit lui que je suis occupé. » Répond Stark en se mettant devant son bureau, jetant un coup d'œil à ses écrans.

« Monsieur, il insiste. »

Tony pose sa main sur son bureau et soupir. Décidément, on ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre à l'appel. Un des écrans flottant devant lui s'agrandit pour afficher Fury en direct. Tony sentait une pression montait en lui. Il ne sait pas si c'est du stress ou de la colère. Il regarde Fury, assis sur sa chaise, avec une expression de « vachement foutiste ». Sans politesse, Fury commence directement à parler du sujet urgent.

« Stark, demain convocation au SHIELD à 8 heures. »

Tony fronce les sourcils et reste silencieux quelques secondes devant les propos de l'autre homme.

« J'ai fait une connerie ? »

« Vous verrez ça demain. Ne venez pas en retard. » La ligne se coupe et l'écran disparait.

Tony lâche une grande bouffer d'air et pose sa tête en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il regarde le plafond, réfléchissant à ce qu'il a pu faire pour être convoqué au SHIELD. A moins qu'ils veulent lui donner une mission ? C'est une possibilité mais ce serai vraiment étonnant car il ne l'assigne jamais à une mission. Ils ont des agents pour cela Natasha Romanoff ou Maria Hill par exemple.

Voilà pourquoi Tony n'aime pas le SHIELD, parce qu'il ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Rien que une minute en conversation avec Fury le mettait mal à l'aise. Cet homme est imprévisible.

« JARVIS, réveille à 7 heures 30 demain matin. » Grogne Tony en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Un réveil à 7 heures 30 sera trop tardif pour arriver à l'heure au SHIELD monsieur. »

« T'en fait pas pour ça.» Dit Tony, posant le casque de son armure devant lui. Il commence à sortir des outils et en bricoler l'intérieure de l'objet.

A son réveille, Tony prenait toujours un café bien serré pour tenir toute la journée. JARVIS programmait correctement la filtration de la lumière à travers les fenêtres pour ne pas éblouir Tony. Il indiquait la température extérieure et le temps prévu pour la journée. Tout était parfaitement préparer pour le confort du milliardaire.

Stark se couchait toujours tardivement. Il ne pouvait aller dormir sans avoir rafistolé ou construit quelque chose. Il est certain que s'il allait dans son lit avant 1 heure du matin, il penserait à Pepper et se torturai l'esprit pour rien. Enfin, pour lui ce n'était pas rien. Il s'agit de Pepper.

En entrant dans son salon avec sa tasse de café, il trouva encore les papiers sur sa table basse. Il posa sa tasse à côté des feuilles puis prit celle-ci pour les regarder. Le dossier nommé « Contrat vente de jouets » fit sourire Stark. Plein d'enfants l'admirent, c'est normal que des magasins veulent vendre des figurines d'Iron Man. Mais Tony ne pensait pas qu'a l'argent que sa popularité engendre mais plutôt aux sourires satisfaits des enfants. Il lut très vit quelque textes puis signa. Son regard se tourne vers la baie vitré, New York était encore en plein éveil. Il reprit sa tasse de café pour la finir d'un trait.

« Monsieur, il est 7 heures 39. Informa l'IA.»

« Merci JARVIS. » Tony marcha jusqu'à l'évier pour y poser sa tasse.

Il monta dans une de ses décapotables et partis sans plus tardé. Sur la route, Pepper l'appelle. Son portable se connecte automatiquement à la voiture.

« Pepper ? »

« Tony, je suis chez toi, » Dit-elle. « JARVIS m'as informé que tu partais au SHIELD. »

Chaque fois que quelqu'un prononcé le nom de l'organisation, un frisson parcourait tout son dos. « Désolé Pepper. Je viens juste de partir. Ils m'ont convoqué pour une raison qu'ils n'ont pas voulu me dire. Tu trouveras les papiers que tu m'as demandés sur la table basse. » Tony répondu ceci car il savait bien que si Pepper l'appelait c'était aussi pour le boulot

« Oui merci Tony. » Dit-elle gentiment. « Dit-moi Tony… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Stark fronce les sourcils tout en regardant la route, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle ne continue pas sa phrase.

« Pep' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu es sûr que ça va en ce moment ? »

Cette question fonça directement dans le cœur de Tony. La femme qui lui prenait le plus de temps dans ses pensées lui montre enfin un peu d'attention. Il ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis en fait il opta pour un autre discours.

« Certainement la fatigue. Passé une soirée avec toi me remonterai le moral. Bien sûr, sans parler de choses contraignantes. » Répond-t-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Eh bien, j'accepte volontiers. » La réponse de Potts était dite d'une voie amusée. On pouvait sentir que cette invitation lui faisait plaisir.

L'énergie de Tony revint à son maximum, il frétillait d'avance de pouvoir parler d'autre chose que du boulot avec Pepper. Ses craintes que la distance entre eux grandissent s'envola très vite. Finalement, il peut peut-être changer leur relation pour qu'elle soit un peu plus intime.

« Appelle-moi quand tu sors du SHIELD. » Continu-t-elle.

« D'accord. »

La ligne se coupe. Le sourire était marqué sur le visage de Stark, il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer. Un sentiment heureux envahi tout son corps et change complètement son humeur. C'est incroyable comme une personne peut donner beaucoup de courage.

* * *

**Bâtiment du SHIELD**

« Tu as 12 minutes de retard. » Rhodes était derrière Tony, à l'entrée du bâtiment du SHIELD. « C'est un record. »

Le SHIELD a plusieurs bases. Celle où était Tony était l'une des plus utilisé et donc plus fréquentée. Elle était hors de la ville, à quelques kilomètres de New York. Les couloirs étaient toujours bondés de scientifiques parlant entre eux ou d'agents courant à droite et à gauche.

« Oh, Rhody. » Fit Tony, lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule. James Rhodes est un de ses amis lointains, Rhody est un surnom que Tony lui donne. Il est dans l'armée, gradé lieutenant-colonel. Ils ont mis à terre ensemble Ivan Vanko et Justin Hammer. Leurs liens d'amitiés faisaient d'eux une équipe imbattable. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demande Tony en continuant de marcher dans les couloirs.

« Pepper m'a appelé, elle s'inquiété à propos de toi. Elle m'a dit que le SHIELD t'avais convoqué et que tu n'avais pas voulu lui dire pourquoi. Du coup je suis venu en catastrophe ici. Pour finalement arriver avant toi. » Dit James en le suivant. Sur la fin de la phrase, son ton est ironique.

Tony s'arrête de marcher pour regarder son ami. Pepper croit qu'il a menti à propos des raisons de sa convocation ? Le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui le rends heureux mais qu'elle le croit menteur ? Cela lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Son regard se détourne au sol, il prit une grande inspiration pour parler.

« Ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je suis venu ici car ils m'ont convoqué mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Il leva les bras au ciel pour ensuite les retomber. Ce geste montrait vraiment qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. James ne dit rien, il semblait réfléchir. Cette fois, il le croyait.

« Tu as du faire quelque chose qu'ils ne leur ont pas plus. » Dit Rhody après réflexion.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit. C'est Fury en personne qui m'a convoqué. C'est surement ça. » Soupir Tony en se remettant à marcher.

« Je ne pense pas. » Ces paroles n'était ni de Tony ni de James. Tous les deux se retournèrent pour voir Bruce Banner, le détenteur du pouvoir de Hulk.

« Bruce ! » Sourit Tony, se rapprochant de lui pour lui serrer la main. « Ça fait un moment. Content de te revoir.»

« De même. » Répond Banner, avec un léger sourire. « Pour reprendre le sujet de tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas que le SHIELD t'a convoqué pour cela. » Tony lui montra un regard interrogateur en retour. Bruce continu son explication. « Je viens d'apprendre de l'agent Romanoff que tous les Avengers ont été appelé. »

Tony arque ses sourcils, Rhodes est complètement neutre. Il y a un moment de silence. Ils se regardent tous d'un coup puis ils partent tous ensemble. Le seul moyen de savoir la vérité est d'aller directement voir les autres.

La salle n'était pas du tout loin et pourtant, Tony se posait mille questions. Pourquoi tous les Avengers ont été réunis ? Y aurait-il une nouvelle attaque extra-terrestre ? Quelle est la chose menaçant l'humanité ? Il se voyait encore combattre un ennemi commun.

« Stark, vous êtes en retard. » Gronde Fury à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle était grande, une table ronde en faisait le tour. Plusieurs agents y été rassemblés. Tony fit le tour de la salle de son regard. Natasha Romanoff était début en face de Maria Hill, un autre agent du SHIELD. Elles semblaient avoir été interrompu dans leur conversation par leur arrivé. Steve Rogers alias capitaine America était aussi présent à côté de Clint Barton, surnommé « Œil de Faucon ». Derrière eux se trouve Thor, debout et pensif.

« J'ai eu quelques perturbations sur la route. » Répond Tony en regardant tout le monde, les saluant du regard.

Fury ne dédaigna pas répondre à son excuse pas très créative. Son mouvement de bras fit comprendre à tout le monde que la réunion allait commencer. Tous se sont assis autour de la table, Rhodes se mit contre le mur pour écouter de loin. Thor et Fury restent debout, de façon à ce que tous puissent les voir et donc les écouter attentivement. Fury commença à parler avec sérieux. L'ambiance se tend immédiatement sous ses paroles.

« Thor a demandé à ce que je vous rassemble. Comme la plupart de vous se le sont demandé, il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque. Thor va vous l'expliquer mieux que moi. » Fury laissa alors la parole à l'Ase.

« Merci d'être tous venu. Je viens vous demander une faveur. Mon frère, Loki, doit être jugé pour ses crimes. Il est actuellement prisonnier à Asgard, attendant son jugement. Mon père étant le roi d'Asgard, il sera celui qui décidera de sa condamnation. Il est strict en ce qui concerne les lois Asgardiennes. Votre présence en tant que Midgardiens, victimes d'une attaque de Loki, contribuerai à un jugement juste. »

Un silence s'installe dans la salle. Tony réfléchit. Bruce décide de casser le silence avec une question.

« On va donc tous partir à Asgard ? »

Thor dirige son regard sur lui.

« Oui. Nous passerons par le Bifrost pour y arriver.»

Le silence revint quelques secondes avant une autre question.

« Combien de jours ? » Cette fois ci, c'est Steve qui parla.

« Je dirai cinq jours. » Répond Thor.

Le silence s'installe encore une fois, montrant qu'il n'y avait plus de question. Tony n'avait aucune envie de partir de la Terre. Pepper était encore l'une de ses premières préoccupations. Mais d'un autre côté, ce monde qu'aucun humain n'a vu l'intriguait. Il pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur la technologie Asgardienne et ainsi perfectionner ses armes contre une plausible attaque extra-terrestre. Cinq jours, ce n'était pas tellement long. Il s'en voulait de faire passer le jugement de Loki avant Pepper mais l'offre ne se présentera peut-être pas une autre fois. Et puis, ce soir il parlera à Pepper de son voyage peu commun, il est sûr qu'elle comprendra, enfin presque.

« Je suis partant. » Fit Stark, d'un coup. Tous se retournèrent pour le regarder. Tony fronce un peu les sourcils. « Je veux dire, ça a l'air intéressant. Donc ça me va. Après tout, je pense que vous êtes tous curieux de voir à quoi ressemble Asgard, nan ? »

Bruce Banner approuve les propos de Tony. Etant un scientifique dans l'âme, il ne peut pas rester de marbre devant cette proposition. Les autres pensaient la même chose, sauf qu'eux, c'était une curiosité plus personnelle que scientifique. Mais il y avait aussi un sentiment fort dans leurs cœurs. Venger la mort de beaucoup de Midgardiens. Enfermer Loki ne les ramenait pas à la vie mais il est certain que cela les soulageraient un peu. Ce dieu du Chaos n'avait pas hésité à envahir la terre, avec la coopération des Chitauris et de Thanos. Il tua des milliers de mortels pour assouvir son égoïsme. Quel enfoiré se dit Tony. Il regarde Rhody. Ce dernier se tenait droit et fixait Thor, il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

« Agent Romanoff. » Parla d'un coup Fury. « Votre mission sera assigné à l'agent Hill. Vous parlerez des détails avec elle plus tard. »

Natasha acquiesça.

« Bien, il me semble que tout est bon. Si l'un de vous a d'autres projets, il est prié de les reporter à un autre moment. » Continua Fury d'une voie sévère. « Le départ est prévu ce soir à 18 heures. Vous avez toute la journée pour vous préparer. Emportez le strict minimum pour cinq jours. »

La réunion fut vite terminée. Natasha se dirige directement vers Hill pour lui parler de la mission. Steve Rogers ne perdit pas de temps et partit de la salle comme le firent Bruce Banner et Clint Barton peu de temps après lui. Fury parlait avec Thor pas loin de l'entrée de la pièce. Tony va voir James surement pour discuter à propos de cette affaire.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir pour toi ou te plaindre » Dit Rhodes en soupirant.

« Les deux. » Tony prends un regard sérieux pour fixer les yeux de son interlocuteur. « Je vais parler à Pepper aujourd'hui à propos… de ce voyage. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle pendant mon absence. J'emporte une armure avec moi. D'autres seront dans mon atelier. Je programmerai JARVIS pour te laisser utiliser une armure en cas de nécessité. » Ses explications sont claires et se terminent sur un ton monotone.

« D'accord, compte sur moi. » Lui répond son ami en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tony sans doute pour le rassurer. « Et sinon avec Pepper… » Il coupe sa phrase en plein milieu. L'expression du visage de Tony se raidi en entendant le prénom de Potts. Il savait très bien de quoi voulait parler Rhodes. Sa relation avec elle. « Excuse-moi ». Dit Rhodes en enlevant sa main.

« Mettre Pepper en second plan par rapport à ce procès me fait chier. » Grogne Tony en regardant Thor. « Mais mettre la tête de bouc derrière les barreaux me réjouira comme jamais. » Sourit-il, son regard se retourne sur celui de Rhodes.

« Je pense que tout le monde le pense aussi bien que toi. Ou même plus. » Ses paroles faisaient référence à l'agent Phil Coulson, tué froidement par Loki lors de la bataille de New York. Personne ne pouvait oublier. Certes, il est mort en héro mais cela faisait crier de douleur et de haine les cœurs de ses collègues et de ses amis. Il est temps que le coupable soit jugé comme il se le doit. Aller à ce procès était une affaire pour tous ceux qui ont perdu des proches à cause de Loki.

* * *

**Voilà ! Mon premier chapitre est publié ! *larmes au yeux* Merci de l'avoir lu !**

**Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai du mal avec ce site. :') Genre pour publier un chapitre je met au moins un quart d'heure tellement que je suis perdue. ._.**

***yeux de chien battu* S'il vous plait une petite review pour m'encourager pour la suite ça me fera super plaisir. \( °v°)/**

**FrostIronFan-**


	2. D'un monde à l'autre

**Bâtiment du SHIELD**

Sortir du SHIELD pour Stark serai sans doute une délivrance. L'air frais se frottait doucement à son visage, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'odeur dans ce bâtiment était irrespirable pour lui. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Rhodes était déjà partit depuis un petit moment, il devait s'occuper d'affaires plus importantes. Etant dans l'armée et étant hautement gradé, cela se comprend.

Tony sort son portable et appelle Pepper. Il posa l'objet sur le siège d'à côté qui se connecta automatiquement à la voiture. Après quelques bips, elle répond.

« Oui Tony ? » Dit-elle. Sa voie résonne dans la tête de Stark. Sa douce voix est apaisante, même via un appel téléphonique.

« Je sors du SHIELD, le rassemblement et les discutions se sont passés assez vite. »

« Alors ? »

« Très chiant. »

« Non je te parle du sujet de la réunion. » Soupir Pepper. Il se souvint du moment où Rhody lui avait dit que Pepper pensait qu'il avait menti.

« T'es chez moi ? » Demande-t-il après une petite réflexion.

« Oui. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question, Tony. »

« J'arrive dans quinze minutes, je te raconterai tout le bordel. » Lui dit Stark. Sa voie montrait qu'il avait l'air un peu fatigué. Quand il pensait que demain il serait dans un monde complètement différent du sien, une fatigue le prenait d'un coup. Mais la curiosité reste toujours là.

« D'accord, je t'attend. » Répond Pepper.

« On en profitera pour fixer notre rendez-vous. » Un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres. Quand le procès sera clôt et qu'il reviendra sur Terre, il pourra enfin profiter d'un peu de bon temps avec l'élu de son cœur.

« D'accord. » Il ne le voyait pas mais il savait qu'elle souriait de leur côté du fils.

New-York, Tour Stark

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu pars dans ce monde inconnu des Hommes ? » Gronde Pepper.

En rentrant chez lui, Tony prit immédiatement une tasse de café bien serré, il en avait vraiment besoin. Il invita Pepper à s'assoir sur un canapé en face d'un autre où Tony s'était installé. Ils discutaient tous les deux du procès de Loki.

« Ouai. Je pars ce soir à 18 heures pour cinq jours normalement. Une tasse de café ? » Propose Tony avant de se revigorer en prenant une gorger de son café. Il ne pouvait vivre sans son café. Avec de la musique AC/DC le gout est même meilleur. Et si à ce moment-là il est dans son atelier entrain de bricoler, c'était encore mieux.

« Non merci, je suis bien assez remonté pour l'instant. Normalement ? » Reprit Pepper avec une voix un peu énervé. « Le SHIELD vous envoies dans un endroit complètement dangereux et il vous donne un séjour dont le la longueur n'est pas sûr ? » S'énerve-t-elle.

Tony Stark regarde Pepper dans les yeux, il peut y voir de l'inquiétude mélangé avec de la colère. Ce sentiment le rendait heureux quelque part.

« Asgard est protégé, c'est pas du tout un endroit dangereux. Et puis j'ai les autres Avengers avec moi.» Rassure Tony. « Même si partir avec certains d'entre eux me donne la gerbe. J'ai parlé à Rhody, il prendra soin de toi. Si un danger se présente, il a accès à mes armures. » Explique-t-il.

Pepper soupir et prend un voie douce.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi, mais pour toi Tony. » Dit-elle.

Un silence s'installe. Pepper verrouille son regard sur celui de Tony. Ce dernier aurait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Sa douce Pepper lui montre tellement d'attention ces derniers temps qu'il capturerait ses lèvres pour être plus près d'elle. Il se retient. A la place, il se leva pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Pepper lâche son regard pour regarder ses mains.

« Tu es bizarre en ce moment. Je sais que tu m'as mentit au téléphone. Qu'est-ce tu as ? » Demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Te voir partir à Asgard me rend encore plus inquiète. » Elle continue de regarder ses mains. Elle ne pleure pas mais ce serai presque le cas. Tony décide de prendre une de ses mains pour la tenir fermement dans la sienne.

« Je ne t'ai pas mentit au téléphone. Et avoir rien qu'une soirée en tête à tête avec toi me remontrait le morale. » Sa voix s'adapté à la situation, elle est calme. Pepper entrevoit le doux regard de Tony. « Pour ce qui est d'Asgard, je tiens à y aller. Loki… Il doit avoir un jugement des plus stricts possibles et je veux y participer. »

Pepper prend une grande inspiration. Elle comprend l'envie de Tony, punir le dieu du chaos doit être fait correctement. Mais le fait qu'il parte loin ne la rassure pas pour autant. Il ne gère pas correctement Stark Industries, pour elle, c'est la preuve que Tony est encore un gamin dans sa tête. Mais quand ce dernier veut faire quelque chose, il le fait. Et il le fait à fond.

« Oui, je comprends. Même si ça ne me rassure pas pour autant. » Son sourire est un peu triste. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en travers du chemin de Tony, loin de là. Elle pensait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour son ami. Même s'il emportait une armure avec lui, même s'il est accompagné des autres Avengers, il reste un humain, un mortel dans un monde de Dieux et de guerres incessantes.

« Un soir je t'appelle, on se fera un bon resto chic tous les deux, ok ? » Propose-t-il avant de se lever. « Et puis, je tiens à mettre au clair, j'ai pas menti tout à l'heure. » Dit-il en prenant sa tasse pour la finir. « Je t'aurai jamais menti à propos de ça. Ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre »

Pepper réfléchit mais ne répondit pas. Elle se leva à son tour puis prit son sac. Son sourire était revenu à la grande joie de Tony. Même si on voyait toujours qu'elle jouait le jeu de la femme forte.

« J'y vais, j'ai encore du boulot et de la paperasse que le directeur ne veut pas s'occuper. » Bien sûr elle insista sur le mot « directeur » qui désigne directement Stark. Ce dernier comprit l'implicite et sourit la regardant partir.

« Oh, quel horrible directeur. » Répond-t-il ironiquement. Avant de partir dans son atelier, il s'arrêta pour la voir partir sur ses bruits de talon. Il la fixe quelques secondes. « Merci Pep'. » Dit-il enfin. Pepper se retourna avec un air surpris. Il est rare qu'il remercie quelqu'un. Pourtant, elle finit par lui montrer un magnifique sourire puis disparait du champ de vision de Stark sans lui poser de question. Sans attendre il descendit dans son atelier faire quelques préparations pour son départ. Prendre une armure qu'il pourra transporter facilement. Celle en forme de valise, elle est vraiment pratique lors d'attaque soudaine dans un endroit loin de son atelier. Il remplit un sac en cuir -ceux en forme cylindrique que souvent les gens sportifs utilisent- de vêtements de rechange, d'affaires de toilettes et autres objet du quotidien. Il mit aussi quelques outils dans une boite rouge callée sous sa pile de vêtements dans son sac de voyage, ce qui pourrait être utiles si son armure est endommagée. Il prévoit tout dans sa tête, il pense à chaque détail important.

« JARVIS » Dit-il d'un coup après une longue réflexion. « Rhodes peut utiliser mes armures en cas d'urgence. Il peut accéder à mon atelier, de même que pour Pepper. Si le SHIELD essaie de profiter de mon absence, procédure habituel, défonce-les. Active le système de sécurité et de défense à pleine puissance. »

« Bien Monsieur. » Répondit l'IA.

Rhodes a déjà une armure, surnommé Iron Patriot. Mais elle ne lui appartient pas complètement. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Voilà pourquoi Tony avait envoyé paître le juge lorsque celui-ci voulait faire d'Iron Man la propriété de peuple des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Il savait très bien que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait eu beaucoup de problèmes. Son armure est une création de lui, de son génie, de dures et longues heures de travail. Il l'a conçu dans des circonstances difficiles en Afghanistan, laissant derrière lui un homme, Yinsen. Ce dernier le sauve en créant le réacteur Ark, un prototype ancré dans la poitrine de Tony, empêchant des fragments de shrapnel d'atteindrent son cœur. Même aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il voit la lumière bleue de son réacteur Ark brillait sur son torse, il repense à la vie sacrifiée, aux moments difficiles provoqué par cette machine ancré en lui mais surtout à sa mort certaine sans elle. Elle fait partie de lui.

« Monsieur, un appel de Bruce Banner pour vous. » JARVIS coupe Tony dans ses pensées. Son esprit est toujours en pleine réflexion. Sa tête ne se repose jamais. Il lève ses yeux pour voir les écrans flottants autour de lui. Il pouvait y voir la photo de Bruce Banner s'afficher pour montrer l'appel entrant. Il mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il sait bien pourquoi Bruce l'appelle.

« Prend l'appel. » Répond Stark en s'asseyant sur son siège. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, surement pour se décontracter. Il trouve qu'il est un peu trop tendu en ce moment. La tête de Bruce apparaît devant lui, Stark esquisse un léger sourire.

« Que me vaut ton honorifique appel ? » Dit-il.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'appelle. » Soupir son interlocuteur.

Bien sûr qu'il le sait très bien. Cette question était complètement ironique.

« Laisser la Terre sans défense est inacceptable. » Grogne Bruce.

Stark fronce ses sourcils. En effet, envoyer tous les Avengers à Asgard revient à laisser leur planète sans défense. Le SHIELD est puissant mais pas assez contre une attaque extra-terrestre. Les terriens n'ont aucune information sur les neuf mondes et encore moins sur leurs technologies. Et encore pire, au moins 1/3 de la population mondiale croit être seule dans l'univers.

« C'est vrai. Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ? Je veux dire, pendant la réunion quand il y avait tout le monde. » Questionne Stark en se penchant en arrière contre le dossier.

« Fury n'est pas digne de confiance. Je pense que tu le sais bien que le SHIELD fait pour eux et pas pour les autres. » Explique Banner en croisant ses bras.

Oh que oui Stark sait que cette organisation est d'un égoïsme profond. Même leur agent est traité comme des objets qu'on peut facilement remplacé. Décidément, le SHIELD est une chose qui ne vaut mieux pas approcher.

« Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas que le SHIELD soit con à un tel point de laisser le monde sans défense. Sans vouloir les défendre. »

Banner réfléchit un moment. Il vaut mieux qualifier le SHIELD de profiteur et d'inhumain plutôt que de stupide. En effet ils sont bien assez malins pour exploiter à leur guise certaines situations. Le tesseract en est un bel exemple. Ils savaient que cet objet était imprévisible et dangereux mais ils s'en fichaient. Leur seul but était de contrôler l'énergie de l'espace, une énergie incontrôlable, un portail vers d'autres mondes.

« Oui c'est vrai. » Approuve-t-il. Bruce passe directement à un autre sujet. « Sinon, j'aimerai apprendre mieux de la technologie Asgardienne. D'après ce que je sais déjà, il utilise des runes. Mais la magie reste toujours un grand mystère pour nous. »

Stark savait très bien que Banner était aussi intéressé par la science Asgardienne. C'est même parfaitement logique. Et en y repensant, combiner son armure à de la magie ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Tony, mais il s'agit de protéger l'humanité, pas d'écouter ses propres envies.

« Il faudrait déjà qu'ils acceptent de partager leurs connaissances. » Fit Tony.

« Effectivement. Ou nous essayerons de négocier. Je compte sur toi pour ça. »

« T'inquiète je gérerai. » Sourit Tony en se levant de sa chaise. « On se voit ce soir pour le départ, j'ai certaines choses à faire. Pas que j'ai pas envie de te parler Bruce. » Tony regarde un peu autour de lui, un peu l'air perdu. Il pensait à beaucoup de choses en même temps.

« Je vois que ce « voyage » ne te réjouit pas. » Rigole Bruce. « Enfin, je ne veux pas dire par là que ça me fait plaisir d'aller à Asgard. J'ai accepté juste pour la science, et évidement un peu pour l'emprisonnement de Loki. » Bruce soupir lourdement.

« Je trouve qu' « accepter » est un terme mal approprié. » Rit Tony en croisant les bras. « Mono-Œil nous a pas donné le choix. »

Bien sûr, « mono-œil » faisait référence à Fury.

« C'est vrai… » Bruce se lève à son tour puis continu de parler. « On se voit ce soir à 18 heures avec les autres. »

« Ouep'. » Acquiesça Tony et l'écran affichant Bruce disparait.

Tony est vraiment ravi que Banner soit avec lui. Il n'aime pas vraiment les autre, enfin plutôt qu'il n'a pas d'affinité avec eux. Bruce est intelligent. Il a beaucoup de connaissances, spécialement dans les rayons gamma. Lorsqu'il parle ensemble de tout ce qui a en rapport avec la technologie ou la science, leur conversation pouvait durée extrêmement longtemps. Voilà ce qui allait un peu animé de bonheur le voyage.

Pour une fois, Tony n'arrive pas en retard au rendez-vous. Le lieu choisis était le parc d'où était partit Thor et Loki avec le tesseract. Cinq minutes avant son arriver, il appela Pepper pour lui dire une sorte d'au revoir. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, Stark n'était pas le dernier arrivé, enfin presque. Il ne manquait que Thor qui arriva quelques minutes après lui. Comme l'avait dit Fury, tout le monde avait pris le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire un seul sac. Sauf Stark qui avait une petite valise en plus. Tous restent silencieux pendant une brève explication de Thor.

« Nous allons passer par le Bifrost. Prenez juste une grande inspiration. C'est un passage rapide vers Asgard donc vous ne verrez rien, juste une grande lumière. » Tout le monde acquiesça simplement du regard. Tony sentait son pouls s'accélérer, il appréhendait ce qu'il allait se passer avec ce « portail ». Thor lève les yeux au ciel, inconsciemment, Steve et Tony firent pareil. « Heimdall ! »

Ce prénom intrigue Stark. Il conclut dans son esprit que ce « Heimdall » devait être une sorte de gardien du passage. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il fut aspiré par une sorte de tornade. Pendant seulement cinq secondes, il se sentait secoué et éblouit par une lumière qui passait même à travers ses paupières. Ce fut que lorsqu'il sentit le sol sous ses pieds qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision a du mal à se remettre de la forte lumière mais il comprit très vite qu'il était dans une sorte de bâtiment au plafond rond. Devant les Avengers se tenait un homme, avec une grande épée plantée dans le sol. Tony fronce ses sourcils, il remarque les yeux orangé de l'homme.

« Bienvenu à Asgard. » Prononce le gardien. « Je suis Heimdall, gardien du Bifrost. »

* * *

**Eh voilà le second chapitre. c:**

**J'attendais depuis le début de ma fiction de les emmener sur Asgard. J'attends aussi le moment où Tony voit parler avec Loki pour la première fois sans vouloir s's'entre tuer. ^-^**

**Une petite review pour vos impressions ? :3**

**Bonne Année ~**

**FrostIronFan-**


	3. Asgard, Partie I

**Asgard, 1er jour**

Natasha gardait ses émotions en elle, elle était neutre. C'est une qualité que possèdent les agents du SHIELD. Alors que les autres présentaient des regards interrogateurs. Surtout Tony qui voyait la cité derrière Heimdall. Un grand chemin multicolore sépare le portail de la civilisation. C'était vraiment impressionnant. De grandes tours en dominent d'autres. Le gardien reste devant son épée, tout le monde le salua du regard et passa à côté de lui. Lorsqu'ils sont en dehors du Bifrost, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le pont multicolore était aux dessus d'une mer qui tombait dans un ravin dont on ne pouvait voir le fond. Tony ne put se retenir de lâché un « Whouaaa » tellement le spectacle est époustouflant. Thor ne faisait pas attention à ses détails. Il s'avance vers plusieurs chevaux. Stark fronce les sourcils en voyant ces animaux qu'il n'apprécie guère.

« Hey » Dit Stark en s'approchant de Thor. « On va monter ses chevaux ? » Demande-t-il en les montrant du regard.

Thor fronce à son tour les sourcils, regardant les chevaux puis Stark.

« Aller à Asgard à pied serait trop long. Nous devons donc prendre ce moyen de locomotion. » Explique-t-il en montant une des bêtes.

Stark reste silencieux et septique. Il est hors de question de monter à cheval. Il hait ses animaux, il ne leur fait pas confiance. Il n'a pas envie d'avoir une douleur entre les jambes à la fin de la ballade. Steve regardait ce que faisait Stark d'un air suspicieux. A l'intérieur de lui il rigolait devant l'expression que Stark montrait. Tony se dit alors qu'il allait utiliser son armure comme moyen de transport. Mais alors une main se pose sur son épaule, le faisant faire honteusement un sursaut en se retournant. Il trouve devant lui une femme, grande, avec les cheveux attachée. Elle portait une robe verte, en soie peut-être.

« Vous êtes mal à l'air avec les chevaux ? » Questionne-t-elle en montrant de sa main une des bêtes.

« Ouais pas mon truc. » Répond Tony toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous êtes… ? »

C'est Thor qui répondit à la place de la femme.

« Ma mère, son nom est Frigga. Que faites-vous ici ? » Questionne-t-il.

« Je viens accueillir nos visiteurs. » Elle sourit à Bruce, Natasha puis les autres. « Les transférer directement au palais serait plus simple pour eux. » Dit-elle.

« Non mère, n'usez pas de votre magie, les chevaux feront l'affaire. » Dit Thor.

Frigga regarde Thor avec des yeux un peu énervés. Mais on y voyait de l'amour. On aurait dit ceux d'une mère qui sermonnait son enfant, c'était assez marrant. Thor comprit et ne dit rien. Elle regarde alors les Midgardiens.

« Bien. Tenez-vous par l'épaule ou les mains. » Ils s'exécutent. Tony tient l'épaule de Banner qui tient celle de Clint qui tient celle de Steve qui tient celle de Natasha. Cependant, cette dernière tenait la main de Thor car il avait pris l'initiative avant qu'elle ne put prendre son épaule. Natasha s'en fichait de ce détail. La seule chose dont elle se préoccupait c'était de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Pourquoi tout le monde devait se tenir. Tony aussi était en train de faire des hypothèses. Thor avait parlé de magie, elle devait surement faire un tour de passe-passe pour les « transférer » au palais comme Frigga l'avait dit. C'est alors au moment où Thor touche la main de sa mère qu'une sorte de secousse prend le corps entier de Stark. Ces yeux s'ouvrent, puis clignent plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient dans le palais. Ils s'étaient téléportés.

« Ok. On s'est téléporté. Normal. » Marmonne Tony en regardant autour de lui. Les autres Avengers lâche une grande inspiration. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle -si on pouvait appeler cela une salle- gigantesque avec des piliers blancs. Bruce était à côté de Tony.

« Tony, il faut absolument leur extirper des infos sur la magie. »

Tony regarde son ami puis regarde autour de lui.

« Oui, absolument. »

* * *

Thor les emmena à leurs appartements pour leur « séjour » de cinq jours. Une grande salle avec plusieurs lits luxueux. Chacun avait un coin personnel séparé par dgrand rideaux. Cela semblait convenir à tout le monde. Mais Tony devait absolument demander une chose à Thor, à propos du partage de connaissances évidement.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la capacité à contrôler la magie. » Lui répond Thor. « Et partager nos sciences serait dangereux pour vous. La magie ne se contrôle pas simplement, tout particulièrement les runes. » Il croise les bras.

Tony réfléchit à un moyen de le contre dire.

« Il s'agit de protéger la Terre. Je donnerai les informations à personne. Que ce soit le SHIELD ou n'importe qui d'autre. Banner est avec moi, le secret sera bien garder. »

Thor soupir.

« La magie est quelque chose de complexe pour les Midgardiens. Vous ne pourrez jamais lancer des sorts ou autres. Cependant les runes peuvent s'intégrer dans votre technologie. »

Tony sourit à peine.

« C'est possible d'en apprendre plus sur ces runes ? » Demande-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Thor. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils en regardant Stark.

« Les runes sont un langage très anciens. Rare sont les personnes qui arrive à les contrôler à Asgard. Les elfes sont forts dans ce domaine mais je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront vous les apprendre. »

Des elfes ? Tony commence à se demander s'il est dans un rêve. Entre les téléportations et les créatures fantastiques, il a du mal à avaler tout en même temps. Mais il ne voulait pas changer de sujet.

« Qui sont les personnes qui en ont la capacité et qui sont susceptibles de m'apprendre les runes ? »

Thor semble chercher dans sa mémoire.

« Frigga en est capable. » Il s'arrête de parler, pour une raison que Tony ignore. « Et… » Thor soupir. Tony arque les sourcils. « Et Loki aussi en ait capable. »

Stark frissonne. Son regard se verrouille sur le sol. Frigga pourrait le faire, elle est mieux abordante que Loki. De toute façon, il est emprisonné. Il ne peut que compter sur Frigga. Cela allait devenir compliqué, plus que ne le pensait Stark. Si Frigga est la mère de Thor, alors logiquement elle est la reine d'Asgard. Et si elle ne voulait pas ? Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir Loki. Il faudrait alors trouver un moyen de l'emmener sur terre sans qu'il puisse s'échapper.

« Tu ne pourras jamais apprendre les runes en seulement cinq jours. » Fit Thor. « Ou je dirais même qu'il est impossible pour toi de les apprendre. Les runes se rapprochent beaucoup de la magie. Les contrôler te prendrai trop de temps, ta vie n'est pas assez longue pour cela. »

En effet, se dit Tony. Mais il sait que JARVIS pourrait analyser et retranscrire les runes comme il le souhaite. Il suffit juste qu'il y ait une personne pour donner à l'IA le moyen de les archiver dans sa base de donnés. Tony pourra les manier à sa guise sans avoir besoin d'apprendre ce langage.

« Je sais que c'est un peu brusque mais… Emmener la Reine chez moi un mois le temps que j'intègre les runes dans mon ordinateur, c'est possible ? » Tony sait qu'il se fait de faux espoirs mais qui tente rien, n'a rien. Et vu la tête de Thor, il a tenté pour rien.

« Impossible. On ne peut pas priver Asgard de sa Reine. »

Stark soupir. Il semble que tout soit contre le fait d'emmener la magie dans leur monde.

* * *

« De quoi parlais-tu avec Thor ? »

L'un des talents les plus embêtants des agents du SHIELD, la curiosité. Malgré qu'ils soient sur une autre planète, les habitudes ne changent pas. Stark hait cela.

« Savoir s'ils ont du bon café ici. » Répond-t-il, enjolivant ses paroles d'un faux sourire. Puis sans tardé, il part rejoindre Banner assis sur son lit. Il regardait quelques pages d'un livre qu'il tenait soigneusement entre ses mains. L'arrivé de Tony le sort de ses pensées profondes.

« Alors ? » Demande-t-il.

« Ça risque d'être compliqué... » Dit Stark en lâchant une grande bouffée d'air. « Deux personnes peuvent nous apprendre la magie des runes sur Asgard. Frigga la reine d'Asgard ou Loki à notre plus grand désespoir. Ou il y a les elfes ou d'autres créatures mais il vaut mieux oublier. J'ai demandé pour Frigga, trop compliqué. On peut pas l'enlever de son trône pour quelques jours. Si nous voulons vraiment avoir les infos, 'faut se coltiner le gothique. Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? »

Banner n'apprécie pas plus que Tony toutes ces nouvelles. Mais ils doivent relativiser.

« Il faut trouver un compromis avec le souverain d'Asgard et les Avengers. Et même pire, le SHIELD. Ca s'annonce vraiment compliquer.» Réfléchi Bruce.

Effectivement, tout se présente mal et laisse comprendre qu'il vaut mieux abandonner. Mais Tony sait qu'il peut trouver une solution. Il en trouve tous les jours lorsqu'il travaille sur ses armures. Pourquoi ne pas réussir à en trouver dans cette situation ?

« Romanoff me soupçonne déjà de quelque chose.» Fulmine-t-il.

Banner ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en guise de réponse. Il ne vaut mieux pas parler de leur projet aux autres. Enfin pour l'instant. Ils le sauront tôt ou tard. Emmener Loki sur terre afin qu'il leur transmette les runes doit être une idée complètement absurde pour les autres.

« Si par le plus grand des hasards on arrive à convaincre tout le monde, je pense pas que Loki fasse ca gratuitement. Il faudra lui donner quelque chose en retour.» Ajoute Tony.

Bruce réfléchit à une solution, des idées naissent dans sa tête mais aucune ne ferait l'affaire.

« Mes amis. » S'exclame d'un coup Thor, s'adressant à tous les Avengers. Il se tenait à coter d'une belle jeune femme, vêtue d'une armure. Personne ne l'avait vu arrivé. « Je vous présente Sif, une guerrière d'Asgard.» Explique-t-il en la montrant de la main. « Elle va vous mener à la salle du trône d'Odin. »

Tous sont intrigués par l'Asgardienne. Mais Clint suivit de Natasha n'hésitent pas à s'approcher d'elle. Les autres prirent la même initiative. Dans les immenses couloirs blancs, on entendait les bruits des pas des Midgardiens résonnaient. A certaines portes, des gardes surveillaient tels des statues. Mais l'allure de Sif est plus intéressante. Dans chaque pas on voyait la fierté d'une femme ayant gagné de victorieuses guerres. Mais Steve n'était pas occupé par cela. Il commençait à se demander combien ce palais est gigantesque. Ils prenaient plein de directions pour arriver dans une pièce soutenue par des piliers blancs et dorés. Elle communiquait avec l'extérieur où l'on pouvait voir l'immense cité sous un soleil couchant. Droit devant eux, le trône dominait. Odin est installé dessus, regardant les mortels s'approchaient de lui. Lorsqu'ils furent assez prêts de lui, il se leva.

« Bienvenu à Asgard, Midgardiens. » Il glisse son regard sur Sif. « Merci Sif pout les avoir guidé. Tu peux disposer. » La jeune femme hoche la tête par politesse et part. « Je dois vous prévenir de certaines choses. » Tous les Avengers écoutent, immobile et fixant leur interlocuteur. Même Stark qui d'habitude est bavard ne disait pas un mot. « Il est extrêmement rare que des mortels, habitants de Midgard foulent les terres d'Asgard. Vos déplacements seront donc limités. Thor sera là si le besoin se manifeste, ainsi que Sif. Le procès commencera demain dans la matinée, j'énoncerai les actes du condamné. Les témoins donneront l'étendu des dégâts causé par celui-ci. » Il fit une pause, reprenant son souffle. « Ma décision sera donné dans l'après-midi, je fixerai la sentence au détenu.»

Banner regarde Stark afin de lui faire comprendre que leur projet est tombé à l'eau. Si leurs déplacements sont limités, il y a bien plusieurs raisons. Certainement pour éviter le plus de contact entre les deux peuples. Odin est trop méfiant pour les laisser voir des Asgardiens.

« Je lâcherai pas maintenant.» Lui murmure Tony. Cette magie l'intrigue de plus en plus. La téléportation et les autres tours sont vraiment des mystères pour lui et il espère que bientôt cela n'en sera plus.

Le discours terminé, ils rejoignirent leur pièce.

« On va rester cinq jours dans cette pièce ? Enfermé comme des animaux ? » S'énerve Steve en montrant la salle de la main. « Je vais pas le supporter. Je vais m'enfuir avant. » Continu-t-il a fulminer.

Natasha s'arrête devant Steve, les bras croisés.

« N'y pense même pas, ils ont pris le soin de prendre un chemin différent pour nous emmener au roi et nous ramener dans la chambre. Pour que nous ne prenons pas nos repères. » Ses paroles fit soupirer Clint.

Banner regarde Tony et s'approche un peu de lui pour murmurer quelque chose.

« Je pense qu'au point où on en est, on peut leur dire.» Tony le regarde avec un froncement de sourcils montrant son désaccord. « J'ai une idée, regarde. » Bruce se lève et rejoint ses mains pour les frotter. Une sorte de rituel pour se préparer à parler devant Clint, Natasha, Tony et Steve. « Je vous propose quelque chose. » Toute l'attention se focalise sur lui. « Tony et moi voulons apprendre la magie, plus exactement les runes pour les fusionner avec notre technologie. Mais nous rencontrons des problèmes. Très peu de personnes arrivent à les manipuler sur Asgard. Seuls Frigga et Loki y arrivent. » Banner reprend sa respiration et voulait continuer ses explications mais Romanoff le coupa avant puisse le faire.

« Frigga ne peut quitter la place de reine ne serai-ce qu'une heure. Si je comprends bien, vous voulez emmener Loki sur terre pour qu'il vous apprenne la magie ? » Le lourd silence confirme son hypothèse. Que Natasha est perspicace. « Êtes-vous naïfs à ce point ? » S'énerve-t-elle. « Emmener l'un de nos pires ennemis sur la terre, qui plus est, est sur le point d'être enfin enfermé ? »

Tony lève les yeux au ciel. Finalement l'idée de Bruce n'est pas si fameuse. Il se doutait bien que Natasha et les autres allaient réagir de cette façon.

« Natasha a raison. » Soutient Clint. « C'est complètement absurde. »

Banner regarde Tony, levant les épaules l'air. Mais avant qu'il continu de baratiner sur le sujet, Thor entre dans la pièce. Il semblait troublé par quelque chose. Il s'arrête devant Bruce, le fixant silencieusement. Il respire bruyamment puis laisser sa voix résonner dans toute la salle.

« Je vous ai entendu. Votre idée me semble bien pour une chose que je veux vérifier. Je veux savoir si mon frère n'est pas devenu complètement fou. Alors je vous propose quelque chose. Vous ne témoignez pas contre Loki. En échange, il vous apprendrai les runes.»

Clint serre les poings et Romanoff se tendit. Ils sont complètement contre cette «offre». Barton se lève brutalement pour s'avancer devant Thor. Il essayait de garder en lui une colère incontrôlable.

« Vous voulez emmener ce taré sur terre ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on a assez souffert à cause de cet enfoiré ?! Et de toute façon, peut-être qu'il n'acceptera pas de le faire. » Braille-t-il.

Thor voit le feu brûler en Barton. Une flamme si vive que le demi-dieu en fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il voulait la calmer avant qu'elle ne le consume. Thor pose une main sur l'épaule de Clint.

« Il ne verra pas ce fait de la même façon que toi. Il devra vous aider à protéger votre monde qu'il a autrefois attaquer. Vous aidez à devenir plus fort grâce au pourvoir des runes. C'est comme une dette qu'il vous doit et qu'il doit payer. Il a sacrifié de vies humaines, maintenant il doit en sauver d'autres. Si mon frère accepte de vous inculquer les runes, il verra tout ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Pour la première fois de la discussion, Steve lève la tête pour regarder Thor. Ses paroles l'ont affecté. Thor va bientôt avoir le trône de son père, une grande responsabilité qui repose sur ses épaules. Mais pour l'instant, il ne le voit pas en tant que futur roi, mais en tant qu'un grand frère inquiet. Tous les autres le remarquent aussi. Clint aveuglé par la colère n'avait pas vu les choses telles que Thor l'a dit. Il est troublé comme Natasha. Tandis que Bruce et Tony semble se réjouir de l'aide inespérée apporter par Thor. Alors qu'un silence pèse sur eux, Tony prend la parole.

« On peut le voir ? » Demande-t-il s'adressant au demi-dieu.

« Je peux vous emmener à sa cellule.»

* * *

**Enfin le chapitre 3 ! Merci de votre lecture !**  
**Une poutite review s'il vous pliit :3**

**A la prochaine ! :)**


	4. Asgard, Partie II

**Asgard, 1er jour**

Loki s'ennuyait à en mourir. Sa mère lui apportait le plus de confort possible dans cette cage aux grilles d'or. Des livres, des petits meubles, un lit, des petits bibelots sans aucune utilité. Les autres prisonniers ne possédait rien de tout cela, ce ne sont pas des princes. Un prince menteur et jaloux de son frère ne possédant plus qu'un cœur froid. Frigga essayait de lui apportait un peu de chaleur, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Hélas, il n'est plus réceptif à l'affection quelle qu'elle soit et de qui elle provient. Un cœur gelé, comme il devrait l'être, froid comme ceux des géants des glaces. Ses origines le rongent jusqu'à la dernière cellule de son corps, mais il semble qu'il ait presque réussit à les accepter. Oui, il est une bête congelée et stupide qui accumule les échecs. Un monstre dans les histoires que l'on conte aux enfants le soir avant de s'endormir. Et pourtant, une fierté infime au fond de lui subsiste, elle est cruelle et lui dit à chaque seconde de sa misérable existence qu'il ne la mérite pas. Cette fierté lui disait qu'il devait montrer une image moins minable de lui. Jour et nuit il est assis par terre, contre un pilier de la pièce, les cheveux onduleux tombant sur les deux côtés de son visage pâle. Ses yeux verts vide de vie fixe un point quelconque de sa prison blanche et dorée. Lorsqu'il voit Frigga, il montre une illusion de lui habillé de son armure verte avec ses cheveux bien coiffé en arrière. Le vrai lui est caché derrière cette tromperie. Il est conscient de la honte qu'il ressent envers lui-même. Et en ce moment, celui qu'il déteste le plus, c'est Thor. Ce stupide Odinson amène ses Midgardiens l'admirer en captivité. Lorsqu'il sentait la présence d'humain, il camouffle sa vraie apparence pour montrer celle plus potable. Pourquoi ses mortels sont ici ? Il devait avoir des réponses vite avant qu'il ne perde patiente.

« Loki-» Commence de dire Thor.

« Te moques-tu de moi ? » Le coupe-t-il d'un ton énervé.

Clint le fixait. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne trouvait pas de joie dans le fait de voir cet enfoiré enfermé. De même que Natasha, ils en conclurent que le plaisir à voir une personne qu'ils n'aiment pas souffrir n'est pas dans leurs principes. Tony essayait de comprendre comment le dieu arrivait à garder son allure de méchant même vaincu dans une pièce de la taille des toilettes d'IronMan. Steve et Banner ne faisait pas attention aux détails, leur seul préoccupation est le plan. Thor semblait brisé devant la colère acharnée de son frère.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela. » Répond-il. « Mais pour essayer de te sortir de là.»

Loki reste silencieux, fixant Thor. Le sortir de là ? Est-ce une blague ? Il s'assit sur le lit, joignant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien, je t'écoute.» Le captif affiche un sourire sarcastique. Il ne croit plus en rien et surtout pas en sa libération, mais il s'ennuyait tellement, un peu de distraction ne lui ferait aucun mal. Seuls lui et les humains restaient silencieux. La voix de Thor résonne dans le couloir des prisonniers. Une atmosphère bien sérieuse règne.

« Les Midgardiens ont une proposition à te faire. » Explique-t-il. « Tu leur transmets le savoir des runes et en échange il ne témoigne pas contre toi devant Père de toute Chose. »

La seule réponse est un grand silence. Loki garde toujours la même expression neutre sur le visage, il semble réfléchir. Peut-être que prendre cela à la rigolade comme un passetemps n'est pas approprié. Cette proposition est même intéressante. Mais transmettre les runes est quelque chose de très difficile, lui-même les a manipulé parfaitement au bout de quelques décennies... Il se lève pour se rapprocher d'eux, dans un pas lent et spécifique à lui.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. » Répond-il calmement.

Thor jette un petit coup d'œil aux autres pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient, ils n'avaient rien à ajouter à cela. Le dieu du tonnerre regarde son frère et répond: « Bien. » Sans aucune autre parole, l'Asgardiens et les mortels partent pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Cette conversation a fait réagir Natasha et Clint. Le SHIELD ont toujours voulu avoir le plus d'information possible sur les phénomènes encore inexpliqués par l'Homme. Dans un coin de la pièce, tous les deux échanges des mots pour que les autres ne les entendent pas.

« Je t'avoue Natasha que tout ça m'intrigue. Tu crois que Fury accepterai ça ? »

L'agent ramène une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Comme je connais le directeur, il voudra une copie des informations récoltées par Stark en échange de son accord pour emmener Loki sur terre. C'est même certains. » Confirme-t-elle.

« Bon. Pas la peine de te dire que je suis pas d'accord mais si Loki fait un geste de travers, je sais que Tony saura réagir correctement. »

Barton sait que Tony a parfois des idées foireuses mais c'est un homme sur qui on peut compter. Il a plusieurs fois sauvé la terre, il se serait même sacrifier en déviant le missile nucléaire lors de l'attaque de Loki et des Chitauris. Après tout, c'est un héros ! Il ne le montre pas, mais il a un grand cœur. Maintenant, ils devaient dire leurs accords et leur condition aux autres. C'est-à-dire, le SHIELD accepte que Loki vienne sur Terre, afin de transmettre son savoir, en échange de partage de ses informations avec eux. Clint s'en contre fiche du SHIELD, le plus important pour lui c'est la protection de sa terre. Il y a aussi une partie de lui rancunière contre le dieu du chaos. Natasha prends cette décision toute seule, sans l'accord de Fury car elle est presque certaine qu'il sera d'accord avec elle. Après tout, les Avengers ont réussis à arrêter l'invasion de Loki et de son armée de Chitauris. Ils seraient largement capables d'arrêter Loki sans armée. Mais malgré tout ils prennent un risque, qui à la fin peut leur être bénéfique.

Barton et Natasha s'avancent vers les autres, ces derniers silencieux, attendant la réponse.

« On accepte. » Dit-elle en les regardant tous. Tony se réjouit de cette réponse. De toute façon, même si ils n'avaient pas acceptés, Stark aurait trouvé un moyen pour emmener Loki sur Terre. C'est juste que ça lui éviter les ennuis. « Mais, » continue-t-elle, « nous voulons que vous partagez les informations que Loki vous a livré avec le SHIELD. » Cette suite plait moins à Tony. Comment le SHIELD va manipuler ses précieuses informations ? Va-t-il encore mettre la terre en danger ? Cette condition remet en tout cause. Mais Tony réfléchit et après quelques secondes de méditation, il tend la main vers Natasha.

« On accepte. » Sans hésitation, elle lui serra la main. Tandis que derrière eux, Banner lève les mains au ciel. « Je t'expliquerai. » Dit Tony en voyant le geste de Bruce. Ce dernier ne fait absolument pas confiance à cette organisation. Et Stark non plus d'ailleurs. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir un plan alors Banner ne le contredit pas. Les négociations faites, Stark s'approche de Thor pour lui poser des questions.

« Tu crois que le roi va accepter ça ? »

« A mon avis, oui. Je vais d'ailleurs lui soumettre notre requête sous peu. » Répond le dieu en croisant ses bras.

« Ok, je veux dire c'est super. » Tony regarde autour de lui pour s'assurer de quelque chose puis parle d'une voix basse. « Tu crois que je peux aller voir le gotique sans toi ? Ou je dois avoir une autorisation pour ça ? »

Thor fronce les sourcils.

« Qui est Gotique ? » Questionne-t-il.

« Hum, je parle de Loki. » Stark passe une main dans ses cheveux.

Thor semble réfléchir et décroise ses bras.

« Voudrais-tu lui parler maintenant ? »

« Ouai, quand c'est possible quoi. »

« Bien, suis-moi. »

Tony s'exécute et suit Thor. Ils empruntent le même chemin que peu de temps auparavant ils avaient pris pour arriver à la porte de la prison, gardé par des hommes armés. Thor leur adressa quelques mots et il fit signe à Stark, l'autorisant à entrer. Tony le remercie du regard et pénètre la zone des bannis d'Asgard. Il se rappelle très bien où est la cellule du prince déchu. Il s'y approche d'un pas décidé, les grilles d'or les séparant l'un de l'autre. Stark reste silencieux devant le dieu du chaos couché sur son lit. Ce dernier s'occupe à lancer et rattraper un objet quelconque, surement une aide pour méditer. C'est lorsque Stark s'assis sur une des marches devant la grille d'or que Loki arrête son geste récurrent pour commencer la discussion. Tony est dos à lui. Le dieu entame une marche lente pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Dois-je te donner ma réponse maintenant, Homme de métal ? »

« Si tu en as une, tête de bouc. »

Loki ignore cette insulte et plisse les yeux. Ce mortel est beaucoup trop insolent à son gout.

« J'aimerai bien mentir, mais je pense que je vais vous aider. » Dit le dieu sur une pointe d'ironie.

« Bien, si nous voulons nous dire la vérité, commence par être honnête avec nous. » Tony cache quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure. Loki ne sait pas ce que c'est mais cela l'intrigue beaucoup. Cette dernière phrase l'a fait comprendre, Tony a décelé la honte cachée de Loki. Même séparé d'une barrière, il l'a découvert, ce stupide humain.

Voyant que Loki ne réagit pas, Tony insiste. « J'attends. » Il continu toujours de parler dos à lui, sans aucune gêne. Comment un mortel a pu découvrir que ce dieu cache sa vraie apparence ? Quelle honte il lui a soumis ! Mais ne pas répondre serai beaucoup trop puéril. Il lâcha son illusion, pour montrer son vraie « lui », celui avec une apparence pitoyable.

Tony se retourne enfin pour le voir, assis contre un des piliers de sa prison, les cheveux mal coiffés, le visage pâle de mort, habillé de vêtements simplets et tachés de sang.

« Comment as-tu su ? » Demande-il.

« Les autres prisonniers ne porte pas d'armure. Le roi te laisse le droit d'avoir des petits meubles dans ta mignonne petite chambre mais avoir une armure, 'faut pas exagérer non plus. Et puis il semble que tu es le dieu du mensonge, hein. » Loki arque ses sourcils, c'est réfléchis dis donc. Il est effectivement le dieu de la tromperie mais il avait raté son coup avec cet humain. « Juste une petite chose, » continu Tony, « C'est très difficile de garder son allure de méchant enfermé dans une cage. » Une sorte de sourire apparaît sur le visage du mortel. Se-moque-t-il de lui ? Loki continu de le fixer en silence, essayant de déchiffrer se sourire... De compassion ? Le dieu détourne le regard, cette discussion devient insupportable. « Es-tu capable de tenir ta parole, de nous aider à protéger notre planète sans nous trahir ? » Questionne Tony.

Un petit rire s'échappe de la bouche de Loki, un sourire s'ancre en elle. « Bien sûr.»

Tony se lève pour s'en aller, mais une chose lui vint à l'esprit. « Ah, j'allais oublier. J'ai une dernière question. »

Loki écoute attentivement.

* * *

« Où est passé Stark ? » Questionne Natasha. Elle regarde autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose cloche. « Et où est passé Rogers ? »

Banner lève les yeux de son livre pour lui répondre. « Stark est partit en même temps que Thor, je suppose qu'ils sont allés voir Odin et... » Il regarde à son tour autour de lui. « Et Steve je sais pas. » Un grand silence s'installe. Clint réfléchit et se rappelle que Rogers ne supportait pas d'être enfermé, il l'a dit. Il serait sorti de la chambre alors que le roi leur en ont formellement interdit ? « Je pense qu'il s'est barré. » Répond simplement Banner en se replongeant dans son livre.

Clint soupir. « 'Faut le chercher ? Ou on attend un miracle ? » Questionne Barton en se levant de son lit. Il ne remet pas en cause l'aptitude de Steve à s'orienter, il n'est pas mauvais en orientation mais ce palais est (largement) 10 fois plus grand que la tour Stark. Ceux qui n'habitent pas ici ne pourraient jamais s'y retrouver, et encore on se demande comment font ceux qui y logent...

Un bruit de porte sort l'agent de ses pensées. Thor entre, suivit de Steve et de Stark. Ces deux derniers parlent de quelque chose puis arrêtent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Banner est encore coupé dans sa lecture mais la réponse du roi est plus importante. Tous sont debout et écoutent attentivement Thor.

« Je tiens à rappeler qu'il est interdit de sortir de la chambre sans mon autorisation. » Bizarrement tous fixent Steve. « J'ai parlé à mon père, il donnera sa bénédiction ou non demain. En attendant reposez-vous. »

Le monologue finit, il sort de la chambre des invités sur un silence plat.

« Je vais finir fou. » Grogne Rogers. Une de ces mains frotte son visage nerveusement. « Si seulement il y avait un sac de boxe ou un truc dans le genre... » Se plaint-t-il.

Natasha ne lâche pas Tony des yeux. Elle sait qu'il manigance quelque chose et elle sait qu'il peut être très intéressant de le découvrir. Thor est obligatoirement allé voir son père seul, Steve a fait une sorte de petite fugue sans gravité mais Stark reste le mystère dans l'histoire. Il est sans doute allé voir Loki, mais il ne serait pas complice de malfaisance avec lui. Ils ont dû parler de quelque chose et elle compte bien le savoir.

* * *

**Asgard, 2ème jour**

La nuit est calme et reposante. Pourtant Natasha a du mal à s'endormir. Beaucoup de choses se sont déroulées aujourd'hui et elle ne doit pas tout mélanger. Elle fut la première levée, Thor leur avaient indiqué que dans le couloir en face il y a une grande porte, c'était la salle à manger. Natasha se lève d'un pas lent et marche jusqu'à elle. Elle ouvre les portes avec méfiance, on ne sait jamais. Une femme en train de mettre la table sursaute. L'agent eu aussi un peu peur mais elle ne le montre pas. L'Asgardienne est assez petite, potelée et devait avoir la trentaine selon l'échelle humaine. Elle semble troublée par la survenue de l'humaine.

« Excusez-moi, je me suis trompée de salle ? » Questionne l'agent.

« P-Pas du tout ! »

Natasha entre et s'installe à une place quelconque. Sa présence trouble l'Asgardienne. Cette dernière dépose plusieurs plats sur la table, tous ont l'air délicieux et ne ressemble pas à ceux des Midgardiens.

« Ca à l'air bon tout ça. » Dit Natasha souriante en regardant la servante. Cette dernière lui répond aussi d'un sourire un peu craintif. « Le roi vous a interdit de communiquer avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » Cette question est plus que troublante pour l'Asgardienne, et elle confirme l'hypothèse de Natasha d'un hochement de tête. « Même s'il s'agit de cuisine ? » Cette question n'est pas sérieuse, Natasha essai seulement de détendre l'atmosphère. « Loki... Avez-vous eu des contacts longs avec lui ? » La cuisinière n'ose répondre puis se décide à parler malgré les ordres.

« Oui. Et ce qui arrive maintenant me fait faire beaucoup de soucis... Ce petit, je l'ai vu grandir. » L'agent ne l'interrompe pas donc elle continue son récit. « Loki est un garçon très intelligent, il a été élevé comme son frère, il était assez proche tous les deux. Sauf que plus ils grandissaient, plus l'écart entre deux se faisait ressentir ; Thor allait devenir roi et pas Loki. Puis le secret de Loki révélé, la haine le rongeait. Pourtant sa famille l'aimait. Je n'ai pas compris. »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, faisant une peur bleue aux deux femmes.

C'est Clint qui entre.

« Bonjour.. .» Il gratte sa tête, sûrement pour se réveiller.

Natasha regarde la cuisinière et la remercie pour avoir dit ses anecdotes intéressantes. Elle finit de mettre quelques plats sur la grande table avant de disparaitre.

« Tu discutais avec l'Asgardienne ? » Demande Barton en goutant une sorte de brioche.

« Je l'a remercierais de ce repas. » Répond-elle.

« Menteuse. »

* * *

Stark commence à ne plus supporter ce monde. Cela fait plus de 24 heures qu'il n'a pas bu de café, une seule goutte de café. Il avait déjeuné avec tous les autres Avengers dans une bonne ambiance mais son café lui manquait terriblement. Au moment où il se lamente dans son désespoir de caféine, les Avengers se préparent pour voir le roi et avoir la réponse tant attendu. La salle d'Odin est toujours silencieuse, une sorte de silence lourd. Comme la dernière fois, le roi est assis sur son trône, attendant les invités. Mais il n'est pas seul, Loki se tient debout à côté de lui, un masque sur la bouche, dans sa vraie apparence avec ses mains attachées dans son dos. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte qu'à ce moment-là.

« Votre demande est accepté. » Stark relâche la tension dans son ventre, il regarde son ami Banner avec un petit sourire. « Je vais retirer la plus grande partie de ses pouvoirs, » dit-il en montrant son fils adoptif de sa main « ainsi, ses chances d'évasion ou de rébellion seront grandement réduites. » Tony regarde Loki. Ce dernier baisse les yeux au sol, il semblait souffrir. « J'annule le procès. Dès que Loki sera prêt, nous vous le feront savoir et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous avec lui. » Steve est heureux de le savoir. Odin termine son explication et c'est en chœur que les Avengers le remercient. En sortant de la salle sacré, Tony interpelle Natasha.

« Je compte sur toi pour expliquer tout ça à Fury. » Elle acquiesce évidement.

« Et je compte sur toi pour tenir ton engagement. » Dit-elle en retour.

« Ouai, je veux dire, bien sûr. »

* * *

Ils ont attendu jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour avoir le droit de rentrer sur Midgard. Loki se tenait sagement à côté de Bruce devant le Bifrost. Thor est en face de tous les Avengers. Clint aurait envi de foutre un coup de poing à Loki mais pour l'instant il réussit à retenir ses pulsions de haine. Natasha qui est à sa droite sent ses ondes négatives.

« Je viendrai le plus souvent possible sur Midgard vous voir. » Dit Thor. Stark se tient pas loin de Loki, il semble plus mal au point depuis qu'ils l'ont vu avec Odin. Le fait de lui enlever ses pouvoirs l'aurait tant épuisé que cela ?

Les deux frères se regardent une dernière fois, deux regards montrant des sentiments opposés. Natasha pose une main sur l'épaule de Clint, surement pour le calmer.

Tous entrent dans le Bifrost, l'homme noir mystérieux leur ouvre le chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Sur terre.

Tony regarde une dernière fois Asgard, ce monde qu'il voudrait tellement voir en entier, avant de disparaitre dans la tornade de lumière.

* * *

**Midgard**

« Je vais informer le directeur de tout cela. » Natasha sort son portable et part, surement pour aller au SHIELD. Clint tient à parler à Tony avant de partir.

« Ecoute Stark, ce mec je peux pas me le voir. Et le fait que tu l'emmène ici me rend dingue. Je pourrais pas rester avec toi 24 heures sur 24. » Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Tony. « Mais s'il y a un problème, hésite pas à m'appeler. »

« Ouai, je voulais quand même m'excuser pour te faire subir ça hein. Y'a Bruce avec moi alors te bile pas, ok ? »

Barton acquiesce et part à son tour. Stark commence à tout planifier dans sa tête. Deux nouvelles chambres, dont une plus sécurisée que l'autre pour Loki et l'autre pour Bruce évidement. Il décide de faire tout ça dans la tour Stark. Il tapote une poche de son pantalon, celles où il y a des clefs des menottes de Loki, Thor le lui les a confié.

« Bruce, on va à la tour Stark et tu t'installeras dans une de mes chambres. » Il regarde Loki qui ne fait qu'écouter sans broncher depuis le début. Il avait encore ce masque bizarre, Tony décide qu'une fois qu'il lui enlèvera ce masque, il étudiera l'objet.

Arrivés chez Tony, une alarme s'enclenche.

« Monsieur, Loki -» Commence de parler JARVIS.

« Arrête moi c'te putain d'alarme. » Le bruit soudain de la sonnerie l'avait fait peur et en même temps lui avait fait perdre la moitié de son audition.

« Classe Loki dans la catégorie Captif. »

A ces paroles, le dieu arque les sourcils. Depuis quand il est son « captif » ?

« Bien monsieur. »

Bruce emmène Loki dans le salon et le fait s'assoir sur le canapé.

« Tony je vais chercher des affaires chez moi. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Ouai je m'occupe de tout. » Bruce les laisse seuls. Tony s'approche de Loki et se pose sur la table basse en face du canapé. Il sort les clefs de sa poche et les pose à côté de lui. Loki qui est en face de lui regarde ses moindres faits et gestes. Tony tend une de ses mains en l'air, pour une raison que le dieu ignore. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre derrière lui et c'est une partie de l'armure IronMan qui s'enfile à la main de Tony. Loki vient de comprendre. Si il fait rien qu'un geste douteux ou menaçant, il risque de se prendre un répulseur dans la figure, l'humain est très méfiant. Tony commence à enlever le masque pour découvrir quelque chose d'horrible. La bouche du dieu est cousue avec un fils de... métal ? Il est n'est pas sûr. Il fixe avec horreur le châtiment imposé au dieu.

« JARVIS, analyse le fil. »

« Bien monsieur. » Une sorte de lumière bleue passe au-dessus de Loki. « C'est de l'adamantium, monsieur. »

« Owh putain. » Ce métal est tellement rare. Il est connu pour être aussi dur que du diamant. On ne peut le couper, le seul moyen sera de le monter à haute température afin qu'il cède.

« Tu sais comment on fait pour l'enlever ? » Demande-il à Loki. Ce dernier hoche la tête pour répondre. Stark prend une feuille et un stylo et les lui donne. « Ecris-le. » Le dieu s'exécute et lui rend le bout de papier quelques secondes après.

« On arrache le fil. » Plus ça va et plus Tony est égoutté des coutumes Asgardienne.

« Ouai ben j'peux pas faire ça. »

Loki soupir et reprend le bout de papier et le crayon pour écrire autre chose. « Détache-moi et je le ferais moi-même. »

« Nope, je vais le faire à ma façon. » En à peine dix minutes il avait amené de quoi anesthésier, de quoi se protéger ses mains et avait mis à chauffer un fer à soudure. Il se rapproche de Loki, et se mit au travail. Il anesthésie d'abord les lèvres de Loki, enlève l'armure de sa main et met d'autres protections afin de ne pas se brûler. Il commence à faire fondre le fils d'adamantium pour le faire céder. Parfois les yeux verts du dieu rencontraient ceux de Tony. Sa peau blanche devenait rouge à chaque fois qu'un fil est enlevé. Le silence pesant donne des frissons dans le dos de Stark. Au bout de 48 minutes, il réussit à retirer le dernier fil. Il se relève avec un mal de dos, respire profondément et regarde les lèvres du dieu, elles sont un peu rouge. « Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu sentais quand même la douleur ? » Demande Tony. Il le savait. Comment cet humain a-t-il pu lire en Loki comme un livre ouvert ? Le produit anesthésiant n'est pas assez puissant pour un corps de dieu. L'effet s'estompe très rapidement, Tony s'en doutait un peu. « Enfin bref. » Tony prend les clefs et lui enlève les menottes. « Juste une chose. » Loki sent un piquottement dans son cou. Instinctivement, il met sa main sur le point de douleur. Et en se retournant il voit Tony avec une machine ou... Une seringue à la main ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai mis une puce dans ton cou. Si tu essayes de l'enlever, elle explose. Si tu vas à un endroit que je veux pas, elle explose. Si t'me fais chier, elle explose.» Loki ne répond pas aux menaces. Tony se souvient avec effroi qu'il n'a pas bu de délicieux café depuis un bon moment. « Un café, je veux un café putain. »

* * *

**ET VOILA ! Je tiens à remercier Strifyspectra et Amako-sama pour m'avoir laissé des reviews ! **

**J'étais tellement heureuse quand j'ai commencé à écrire le dialogue entre Tony et Loki. **

**Dites-moi si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'ai pas le don pour bien expliquer les choses. '-' **

**A très bientôt pour la suite et bonnes vacances à la zone A ! **

**FrostIronFan-**


End file.
